priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16 - Exclusive! Laala's Secret is Out of the Bag!?
Exclusive! Laala's Secret is Out of the Bag!? is the 16th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on October 18th, 2014. Plot Nene Tokuda has been tasked with discovering the reasons behind Laala's strange behaviour lately. But will the girls be able to convince her not to report what she discoveres to Headmistress Gloria? Synopsis Laala sits down to lunch with Sophie and Mirei. Mirei shows them some good news related to their activities in PriPara, but they are interrupted by a girl who starts taking pictures of them. She asks them to tell her of their plans in PriPara later; leaving the girls surprised. Laala at first misunderstands the strange girls behavior, but Mirei chastises the both of them; Nene for not being more gentle with someone as young as Laala, and Laala for not knowing what the phrase "much obliged" means. She grabs her friends and together the trio run off. Coming to a stop, some distance away, Mirei points out that things could get bad if Nene was to discover anything and is quick to determine she is working with Gloria. This ends up being correct, when Nene heads over to the Headmistress Office and reveals that she hasn't been able to get any exact proof as of yet. She plans to keep on trying though, and she is sure they are keeping a secret due to their strange behavior. Before going she voices her hatred of PriPara. As Laala runs to PriPara she realizes she is being chased by Nene. She is able to lose her and quickly runs into Prism Stone before explaining what occurred while making her way over to the waiting Sophie and Mirei. They head inside while Mirei warns Laala to be more careful, especially since she or someone else might be in there now. She then insists that Laala stops speaking the way she does normally, along with her familiar poses so that she wont be as recognizable. To help her out, Mirei and Sophie attempt to get her to say things and pose differently. Despite her hatred of the idoling world, Nene slowly steps into Prism Stone and greets Meganee at the counter. She admits that she is new and only uses her PriTicket as a flyswatter for most part; but she really needs to locate Laala and find out the truth. Meganee tries to determine a default PriPara coord for her, but Nene is quick to stop her and claim she is only going in for the sake of journalism. Meganee decides to give her a press outfit to wear for the time being. Heading inside, Nene observes the area and is highly unimpressed by it. She happens to spot a group of idols being fawned over and tries to get a closer look to see that it is Laala in the middle of the crowd. She confronts her and just as Laala is about to do her usual catchphrase and pose, she is able to stall herself long enough just as Dressing Pafe shows up and steals the attention. Meganee comes by to announce that a joint interview for PriPara TV, PriPara Radio, and PriPara Magazine are about to begin so the girls prepare themselves for a moment. Laala is asked to describe PriPara and she is almost caught by Nene again until once more, Dressing Pafe shows up. Again everyone is quick to swarm to the other idol unit but Shion takes a moment to observe Nene. In their waiting room, the girls describe what has been going on to Kuma. He plans to take care of it, but Nene sways him with an offer for a years supply of green drink. He agrees before complimenting Nene for such quick thinking and offer, then hands her an embarrassing photograph of Laala sleeping on the couch. He offers to show her more, only for Mirei to punch him for it. Nene returns to the room and the girls resume trying to help Laala with her homework. Mirei thinks they should get the homework done before practice, and upon finishing, they go to train while Sophie takes a nap. During training, Nene continues to watch the girls until Shion spots her. She asks what she is doing and Nene asks Shion to confirm that Laala is only an elementary student. Shion makes it clear that she has no intention of telling her anything since she doesn't want anyone interfering with their rivalry unless she is the one causing it. She then leaves to resume training, being joined by Leona and Dorothy. Nene is unable to understand what the problem is with this, since all idols do is prance around in silly outfits and get fawned over and crowded by the media and fans. She decides to go and check out their dressing room again after recalling that the trio have gone to train. The girls are surprised to find Nene in the room with the proof she needs. She claims that now with it, Laala is unable to get out of trouble and she will be going to report it to Gloria. Laala begs her not to tell but Mirei runs up and grabs her camera from her. To her annoyance, Nene has already sent the photos straight to her home computer. Laala continues to plead with her, and Mirei offers to make a trade for it but nothing works. Nene begins to leave and voices how eager she is to leave PriPara, but Laala is unable to understand and stops her to ask why she hates PriPara so much. Nene refuses to speak until Sophie grabs her phone and looks through the pictures to spot one of a boy. Nene is very upset and wonders why the picture is still there since she thought deleted it, but she decides to tell them about what happened in hopes of making them realize just how horrible PriPara is. She mentions the boy is someone named Koga, and he was an aspiring Journalist. He is also really smart and reliable, and she had a massive crush on him. At one point he turned into a huge PriPara idol fanboy and has since became an idiot. Since then she has despised idols and accuses them of being idiots too, so she hates idols and how frivolous they are. To her surprise, Laala begs that Nene lets her stay because of how important PriPara is to her and tries to convince her how special it is. Nene questions Laala by asking her what good things it has to offer. Shion comes by suddenly and tells Nene that if she doesn't understand anything, she should go and seek answers - like any other good journalist. Nene tells her to stay out of it when the girls get a call from Kuma. He tells them that they need to hurry up and get to the Performance Area and Nene tells them to perform well for their last show. In this time Shion tries to make her understand things and Laala promises to do even better than best in order to get Nene to reconsider. She tells Nene to make sure she watches it and Shion leads her to the Watching Area so that she can observe. The girls change outfits and appear on stage to perform, and during it, Nene begins to think about her day in PriPara. She is able to see that the girls are actually a lot more than what she assumed the idols to be like. They all work just as hard as anyone else and give everything their effort - causing her to wonder if this is why Koga ended up becoming so smitten by the idols to begin with. The next day, Nene reveals her proof to Gloria. She asks to see it, but to her shock, Nene only shows her pictures of various idol girls. She compliments how wonderful PriPara is and comments that she loves it now, because of how admirable the idols are. Gloria is beyond angry and kicks Nene out of her office, but she doesn't seem to care. As soon as School ends, Nene runs over to Prism Stone and shows her PriTicket, appearing in PriPara in her default Fairy Tale Frosting Cookies Coord. She is quick to comment on it's cuteness before she is joined by Laala. She thanks Nene for not telling Gloria about this and Nene asks to trade Friend Tickets with Laala before voicing her plans to continue supporting her from now on. Laala agrees and thanks Shion - who surprises her by handing over her own friend ticket before taking off. With that, Laala asks Nene to come and see her next performance. Nene agrees, then goes on to repeat Laala's catchphrase and pose. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Gloria Ookanada *Kuma *Akai Meganee *Nene Tokuda Major Events *This is the first episode where Sophie's Fan Club don't make their appearance around Sophie. *Shion helped SoLaMi♡SMILE, especially Laala. Shion also somewhat forcefully swapped friend tickets with them. *Laala helps another person find their own PriPara self. Trivia *When showing Headmistress Gloria her "Evidence" Nene shows Gloria a picture of four idols, two who look very similar to Otoha and Bell from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. *To・Ki・Me・Ki Days is heard in Nene's flashback Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance